There has conventionally been an image forming apparatus provided with a direct printing function for directly acquiring a file from an external storage medium to print the file. In such an image forming apparatus, image data for which printing processing has already been performed and printing conditions (such as paper size and layout) used in the printing processing are stored in an external card as the external storage medium described above. When the image data is specified as a printing object again, printing processing is executed in accordance with the printing conditions stored in the storage medium in association with the image data. According to such a configuration, in the case of performing the re-specification after performing printing under other printing conditions, it is not necessary for a user to reset the printing conditions to those of the previous printing.
When performing the direct printing, the user may want to change only the file to be printed, for example, under the same printing conditions as the direct printing executed immediately before the direct printing. For example, in the case of files in the same file format, the user often wants to print them under the same printing conditions. However, since the conventional image forming apparatus is configured to store printing conditions for each printed file, there is a problem that, even when the user wants to perform direct printing of a different file under the same printing conditions as those of a printed file, it is necessary to reset the printing conditions by a setting portion after all if the different file has not been printed yet. Furthermore, since the configuration is such that printing conditions are stored for each file, there is a problem that a large amount of storage capacity is required.